


Awakened

by Spokane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Copious Aftermath references, Domestic, F/M, Family Feels, Future Fic, Pregnancy, Rey's snoring, Reylo Baby, Sharing a Bed, Vague New Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spokane/pseuds/Spokane
Summary: The night Luke failed Ben Solo was by no means the last time family would keep him up at night.A collection of future awakenings.





	Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly sticky sweet domestic things because I’m a sap, a giant embarrassing sap. But I’ve included a quite a few treats from the Bloodline/Aftermath books in here, some readers may recognize them. Same after war/ future 'verse as Exploration.

_One_

 

It’s funnier than it should be, Ben Solo supposes as he jolts awake for the third time that night. Rey of Jakku, the source of his rude awakening was spayed out against his side- a beautiful mess of brown hair and limbs shifting listlessly. Her cute little nose and delicate lips were all mushed into the pillows as she faced him, but Ben was enraptured by her just the same.

 

This is the first time they’ve really shared a bed, though Ben had wanted to for far longer than he’d any right to be thinking of such things. But there was one thing he hadn’t prepared for, the one thing that had woken him up three times that night. The one thing he’d have to learn to live with, and grow to adore with time.

 

Rey snored. _Loudly._

 

Sleeping in the presence of another was still completely new to him, and given his history- waking up to the sensation of another force signature so close to his was terrifying. Bolting up only to find Rey snoring by his side, was actually rather humorous. Or it had been, the first two times. Now he merely cursed his traumatized state for not allowing him a deeper sleep pattern. But, with the way the future was looking (careful though he was to trust a hope) he may have many more nights to adjust to deep peace, with Rey by his side.

 

The planet they were exploring was hot and humid, and there was much they would need to learn from its ruins before they could hope to start their own temple and bring another order to life, _a new order_. But for now, Ben just needed to get some rest.

 

Rey mumbled something, turned over and suddenly the snoring ceased. Despite the stifling heat, he couldn’t help but want to hold her close. But if he did that now, she would undoubtedly wake and start stroking his hair, his chest, his- well he wouldn’t get any rest going down that path. And he would hate to disturb her dreams, the serene nature of which he could sense.

 

In the end it was the calm of her mind that pulled him back under to join her, and the room was soon filled with a duet of deep breathing snores and mumbles amidst the chorus of the planet’s night life. Though it was but a small and simple thing, there was a measure of peace to be found for them both that night.

  

\--------

_Two_

Ben was roused from sleep to the sounds of Rey rustling against the mattress. Though he was beginning to relax into this easy life with her and sleep deeper than he’d ever dared, she’d still occasionally wake him just by shifting positions. His mind would always race for a moment, recalling old horrors of awakening to the sounds of rustling fabric and lethal intent- but would find nothing but Rey and her sleepy sighs by his side.

 

However, tonight something seemed off as her sighing was deeper and the rustling strangely rhythmic. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he turned towards Rey, only to find her on her belly with her eyes pinched tightly shut and her brows knitted in pleasured concentration. It was a vision beyond anything he could’ve ever dreamed of waking up to in his bed.  

 

In the crudest sense of things, she was humping herself against the mattress, grinding out a slow rhythm.

 

Ben already knew her hand was down there, between the hard ridge of her pubis and the mattress. Her breathing was heavy, and he could sense her wavering level of consciousness, lightly probing the not quite awake but certainly not asleep brush of her mind. She was in the early stages of waking from some kind of erotic dream and clearly making an effort to bring herself off before it faded completely.

 

He’d seen Rey do this before, in memories shown to him of her in this same position as a teenager, on some dry rotted hammock rocking over a hard metal floor in the sand infested shell of an imperial relic. The fact that she could now do this in a soft bed waking up next to someone who cared for her beyond means of expression, was definitely doing something for him.

 

It was no question to whether or not he was hard at this point, his cock firmed the moment he realized what she was doing. He idly slid a hand into his garments to stroke himself slowly, just as she was dreamily doing in front of him. A small groan escaped him when he found himself closer to the brink than he’d expected, the sudden noise causing Rey’s lids to flutter open. She gave him a sleepy grin before it slowly faded into the most delectable pout.

 

“Oh, _blast_. It got away from me.” Rey’s drowsily huffed in frustration to her pillow, halfway aware she was being watched but too muddled with sleep to care. Apparently the dream had faded too quickly and taken her chances at orgasm with it. 

 

It would seem she may be in need of some assistance, and if the help was his to provide- she could be certain he would provide it. Wordlessly he rolled over, covering her body and her lips with his own. Rey was quick to probe her tongue further into his mouth and deepen the kiss, effectively stealing any breath he’d had left in his lungs.

 

Perhaps at either feeling his rather obvious arousal straining against her thigh or otherwise sensing his intentions, Rey shimmied her sleep-shorts off in one swift movement and pulled Ben’s down for him to discard in a similar fashion. Now as their lips locked again, it was just the lazy pull of skin on skin, their minds dulled with sleep but ablaze with lust.

 

Once she began to rut her hips upwards while searching for friction, Ben wasted no time guiding himself inside her tight silken heat. She was so slick from her earlier ministrations he very nearly lost himself before they’d even begun and had to close his eyes and steady his breathing before he could move. But once he did their pace was a languid tender thing, and the usual passion of the light and the dark that warred within them gave way to a more balanced ancient tempo. Just two humans doing a very natural thing, enigmatic force powers notwithstanding.

 

Rey was starting to murmur nonsense amidst her breathy moans and exhalations but overall it was a fairly quiet session, both of them sleepy and content. She had already brought herself so close, he only needed to reach a hand down to her sweet spot and give her a few gentle rubs before she was pulsing around him and soaking his cock when he brought her over the edge.

 

“Mmm, Ben- _yes_.” Were the only words he could make out from Rey’s keening breaths as she contracted herself around him.

 

In a blissed out haze, her thighs limply dropped farther open and Ben suddenly found himself drawn impossibly deeper. His movements were becoming more frantic as he started to lose himself within her. But still there was not a coherent word spoken between them, just their shared pants and the soft sounds of skin against skin. 

 

 Rey threaded her fingers through Ben’s dark waves, pulling him closer to bite and suck into the soft skin and faint stubble under his chin. After that, he’s just gone. It’s all he can do to swear harshly against the crook of her neck as he comes, finishing with a deep shuddering sigh.

 

Stilling his movements within her, he collapsed atop her as he fought for breath. And Rey, though possibly a bit squished and almost certainly too hot, just wound her fingers through his tangled locks and hummed softly in contentment. When he was finally collected enough to withdraw himself from her and look up, her sated expression was quite possibly the most wondrous thing he’d ever beheld in the galaxy. He’d actually made someone this happy, just _him_ and no one else. That was more than enough to keep him grinning to himself like an idiot long after Rey had fallen back into her dreams.

 

_\--------  
_

_Three_

 

Ben awoke gently this particular night, initially not sure what had caused him to stir until he felt it. Just the lightest of flutters and yet so strong against his palm.

 

He had a suspicion it happened on Endor.

 

It really could’ve happened any number of places; but if he was honest with himself, it was most likely Endor. After they’d accidentally stranded themselves for a few days coming back from that heinous meeting with the new senate. And it was just Ben’s horribly coincidental luck because Endor was where _he_ happened too, if Han Solo’s stories were to be believed. Especially the ones that caused his mother to give his father ‘ _that_ look’ when she thought Ben wasn’t watching.

 

Now he’d found someone to give him _that_ look, and said someone was currently snoring softly against his arms, growing rounder with the evidence of it every day.

 

The fabric of Rey’s sleeping top had ridden up past the bulge of her middle, allowing Ben contact with her skin. He’d found himself playing ‘the big spoon’ these days since it had become uncomfortable for Rey to squash her growing belly against his back. Plus, this way he could hold his family close every night, and feel _her_. They’d always known it was a girl. By some will of the force they just _knew_.

 

And right now she was kicking against him, almost as if she was reaching into his hand to say ‘Here I am!’ Rey was used to the active baby girl- _their_ active baby girl living inside of her now, kicking and tumbling.

 

Rey only sighed in her sleep muttering some dreamy nonsense about “thank you all for coming today” but didn’t wake.

 

The pregnancy was thoroughly exhausting despite Ben’s best efforts in reminding her to ‘slow it down’ and eat her daily jogan fruit. If he’d only known how much like his own father he sounded, he surely would’ve cringed. Now that the new temple was forming, Rey worked endlessly to ensure its safety and success, the stress of which was the last thing she needed right now in his opinion. But thus was the family tradition of Skywalker women, there never was a convenient time for pregnancy.

 

Ben knew better than to argue with her. Almost every time he stood against Rey on anything, he lost, and usually in big embarrassing pieces. In truth, he felt too guilty to argue with her most of the time. She would sometimes blame him for doing this to her, and though she only meant it in jest because she had been a _very_ willing participant in said exploits, he still couldn’t help but feel guilty. Not only for Rey but his daughter as well, the little life he’d planted inside would bear the weight of the Skywalker bloodline from the moment she entered the galaxy, just as he had. He’d done countless terrible acts under the weight of that legacy, and the darkness was still his strongest asset. It’d just taken him the better part of his life to learn how to channel the darkness and become his own man, a war waged over his soul that would haunt him forever. He couldn’t bear to bring that upon anyone else.

 

Of course, in another smaller and darker corner of his mind, there was a shallow sense of primal pride at his long hidden virility making itself known. Starting from the moment he’d met Rey, for reasons he couldn’t understand at the time, Ben wanted her to regard him as a man rather than the faceless monster he had become. He’d clearly been successful in that endeavor to say the least, as he was now relishing in the proof of it, gently caressing the soft skin of her belly pulled taut over the bulge of her womb.

 

Feeling his daughter kick again, harder this time, served to shake Ben from his thoughts and awaken Rey for a moment.

 

“Sorry darling,” Rey mumbled to her midsection while repositioning herself against the thick pillows. “… Having a bit of an exciting dream.”

 

“Does she react to your dreams?” Ben knew they could feel their daughter through the force, but was extremely curious what she could feel from them. He hadn’t doubted she would be sensitive to the force in some regard, be it a burden or a blessing it would one day be hers to bear.

 

“Mmm, sometimes.” Rey sighed into to the pillows, voice thick and drowsy.

As peace found her once more, it also found their little girl and Rey’s hand settled atop his even as she drifted back to sleep, unconsciously cradling their family together. 

 

However, being quieted for only a moment, his girl was back to bumping against her mother’s insides in no time. The pluck of which Ben could only recognize as a familial trait. Aiming to give Rey some measure of peace he encircled the expanse of her belly with his large palms, intending to quiet the little stirring life with a gentle nudge of the force. Except-

 

Wait.

It nudged back.

She pushed _back_.

 

A unique force signature, minuscule but bright bumped against his for the briefest most amazing moment before settling back as her parents’ serenity soothed her. Ben felt giddier than a man of his typical saturnine nature should, and he couldn’t help but smile.

 

He knew _by the blood of Alderaan_ , as his mother used to say, he knew this one was going to be a fighter.

 

_\--------  
_

_Four_

 

Ben stirred from sleep to the sound of Rey shuffling off the bed, her sighing making it evident this was something she would rather not be doing at the moment, whatever it was.

 

“Rey?” He blinked the sleep from his eyes, scanning around the notably unfamiliar room.

 

He’d momentarily forgotten that they were away from the temple and actually on his homeworld of Chandrila, for the sole purpose of attending some summit meeting about the new temple. It had been Rey’s idea from the beginning to inform and educate various political factions and unions of their new order’s presence and purpose in the galaxy. In her mind it was an absolutely crucial part of making sure the old mistakes of isolation and deification would not be repeated.

 

Still looking around for Rey, he heard the ‘fresher door close. Oh. _Right_.

 

When they’d laid out the ground work neither one of them ever imagined she would be pregnant when things started to come to fruition. And at past full term once the meeting had finally been scheduled, Ben certainly hadn’t expected Rey would even consider attending. Undeterred, Rey refused to postpone, and it bothered him a great deal how she reminded him of his mother in her devotion to the cause.

 

Ben had tried his best to keep her from leaving the planet and remain at the temple. But of course, that was an augment he lost, and though she had intended to go alone when they first made these plans over a year ago, he was adamant on joining her given the current state of things.

 

_“I know my own body, Ben!” Rey had insisted, though she’d come to a halt in front of him a bit too quickly and wavered a bit, the tremendous bump causing her center of gravity to shift._

_“But that’s just it Rey, it isn’t your own body anymore!” He gestured towards her belly and near loss of balance as if they spoke for themselves. He’d stood in front of the gangway to their ship, arms firmly crossed as if he could stop her._

_“Ben Solo if you don’t remove yourself from my path…”_

 

He’d known how much this meant for her, how important it was for the fate of this precious new order and balance of the force. How she needed to spread their mission and their message. She convinced him it would only be a few days and he eventually acquiesced and stopped trying to fight it, trusting that Rey knew her own body enough to know if she could manage or not. She was determined their daughter was not going to come during their brief trip to Chandrila.

 

Ben sighed and turned onto his back, it seemed Rey was right. Again. For they were scheduled to leave first thing in the morning.

 

“You were right; I suppose I was worried for nothing.”

He was giving her a rare open opportunity to gloat. After the trying meeting and forced interactions she’d spearheaded today, she’d clearly earned the right to poke some fun.

 

Rey stood in doorway of the ‘fresher, the light casting long shadows across her and a far off look in her eyes before she suddenly turned to glance down at herself.

 

“Hmm yeah.” She pushed her hands against her back and winced slightly as she began waddling towards the bed. “I guess so.”

 

That wasn’t the usual taunt he was expecting from her, but with getting up at least 5 times just to pee in addition to the other aches and kicks from the baby keeping her awake, he could hardly blame her for being bone tired and sore.

 

Rey had gotten bigger than he expected she would, but he honestly didn’t know what to expect. Her belly now protruded out far enough that she’d even managed to balance an entire datapad atop it while she briefed herself on the proceedings of the meeting that morning. It was dizzying to think that he of all people in the galaxy was the cause of it, but he tried not to think that too loudly in front of her and school his thoughts down a more productive path.  Every bit of her seemed stretched to the max, which also included her patience with his constant checkups on her wellbeing. But he couldn’t help it.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes yes, fine.” She huffed out as she sat back on the bed, running her hands along the globe of her belly in frustration.

 

He succumbed to the gentle pull of sleep once more, the sounds of her shuffling in an attempt to get back under the covers again fading into the darkness.

 

~.~

 

“Ben?”

 

He groaned and rolled over in response, waking for the second time that night but only just. His mind still deeply entangled in the dream of a childhood memory.

 

“I think we need to go.” Rey’s voice was unusually small, barely cutting through the dark.

 

“…Go?” His senses unusually bleary with exhaustion from their day he couldn’t imagine where she’d want to go. Here was perfect. Being safe with her on Chandrila, there was nowhere he’d rather be than right here with her. 

 

A slight pained grunt brought him reeling back to reality.

 

Oh gods. She meant _go_. Like she needed to get to a birthing chamber kind of ‘go’. Like they had no chance in hell of making it back to the temple and their daughter was going to be born right here on his homeworld kind of ‘go’.

 

“Is-” his voice broke.  “Is she coming?”

 

It’d been a bit of a stupid question, seeing as Rey was curled in on herself as much as her swollen middle allowed, clearly still in the throes of a contraction. This was obviously more than the typical aches and and sporadic false contractions of late pregnancy.

 

“Yes.” Rey grit her teeth as her body tensed and finally relaxed, leaving her winded. “ _Oh_ , I think so.”

 

He would’ve much preferred to have their daughter born in the serene seclusion of the temple, but that was clearly off the table now. The birthing chambers located in the center of Hanna City were technologically sophisticated, quiet and prided themselves on family privacy. They would more than suffice he supposed. He’d been born there, and by some fluke of the force it now appeared his daughter would be as well.

 

 “How long have these been happening?”

 

“On and off all day.” She was taking a few breaths while clutching her midriff, still sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“What? Why didn’t you say anything earlier?’’ Ben shot up, fumbling around to find anything resembling a shirt to put on and tripping over himself in his haste.

 

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?” He insistently hissed at her, now looking for the spare bag he’d taken along with them and searching for her shoes, since she didn’t seem terribly focused on getting much of anywhere at the moment. That frustrated him further, and running into the nightstand in his rush didn’t help a great deal either.

 

“They weren’t like _this_ before.” She hissed back. “Ben just-” A wave of pain cut her off and brought him to his senses.

 

“I know, I know.” He dropped the bag to the floor and embraced her, instantly forgetting any shock or misplaced anger he was still working on schooling within himself, even in these times of peace. Right now he needed to be receptive to her needs, but most importantly he needed to be calm. Him running out the door unprepared and in a highly emotive state was the last thing either of them needed right now.

 

Rey gripped his biceps tightly as she breathed through the pain, but it seemed to be taking her off-guard in its intensity. _Calm and Control._ He breathed with her, attempting to center her and himself. Ben could see the naked fear in her eyes as she glanced up at him, and his emotions threatened to boil over.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” As he clutched her to him and listened to her pained whimpers, his apology took on an entirely different meaning inside his mind. _He’d_ done this to her.

 

To avoid abject terror, he doubled his focus on thinking pragmatically, and though he’d never been good at it, the stakes had never been this high. Finally, the constricting pain that had gripped Rey so tightly seemed to let her go and she crumpled further into his chest. She gradually began to recollect herself as she steadied her breathing against his collar.  

 

“Well,” he swallowed thickly, but attempted to maintain an even, masterful tone just the same.

 

“Get’s let you to the birthing chamber.”

 

Rey couldn’t suppress a huff of laughter at Ben’s mixed up words- showing him the smile that never failed to vaporize him on contact. Suddenly he found he had all the courage he needed.

 

_\--------_

_Five_

A shrill cry pierced the night, causing Ben Solo’s lids to flutter open. The chronometer read 0340 in a faint green glow on the wall and the night was quiet, save for another sharp wail from the next room. Wrenching himself free of the covers, Ben is up in an instant and headed straight for the source of the loud fussing. Their baby _._

 

 _Lana_.

They’d given her a simple name. Short, sweet, and bearing no legacy whatsoever; it was just a little something Rey thought sounded pretty. A name she’d once dared to dream up in her own childhood while wasting away on Jakku, and when she suggested it with a tired smile Ben couldn’t think of anything more perfect. Truth be told, he was already rather partial to L names, especially those ending in A for reasons he couldn’t quite explain.

 

Making his way to the nursery, Ben realizes there was something he recognized in her mood, a feeling he’d come to know better than most in the galaxy. Lana wasn’t crying because she was hungry, or needed a change. No, she was _lonely_ ; calling out into the void in the hopes that someone would hear her, in the hopes that she wasn’t alone in the white sterile bubble of the nursery. As long as her mother and father still drew breath she would never be alone, this much he promised her from the day she was born.

 

And what a day that had been back on Chandrila.

 

Han Solo once spouted some sentimental nonsense about how his son’s birth had been the most amazing thing the old smuggler had ever seen in this galaxy or the next, but now as a grown man, Ben knew with certainty that his father was right. Simply put, the birth had been the most terrifying and wondrous event Ben ever witnessed, and there was nothing else in the galaxy that could ever compare. It was a full twenty hours of labor, but it all seemed to happen so fast- at least to him. However, Rey probably would have some rather choice words about his recollection of events.

 

Rey had been beautifully radiant and fierce- but after fifteen hours even she nearly lost herself to the pain, reduced to a crying red-faced shouting mess of frustration and agony. The combination of which resulted in her accidentally destroying the medical droid assigned to their birthing suite, and it was a good while before a replacement arrived.  Ben resorted to trying deep meditative breathing exercises with her- an old fallback from Luke’s training. Despite Rey’s screaming protests at him for _‘thinking he of all people in the galaxy had the right to throw any of Luke’s training back in her face’_ eventually she acquiesced. Sure enough, once Rey began to master her breathing she was able to conserve her energy better for the remaining hours. During the long labor, Ben tried to bury the unproductive emotions of fear and guilt that threatened to suffocate him. However, when he looked upon his daughter’s tiny face for the first time- his mind suddenly went blissfully quiet, almost as if consumed by her warm light.

 

Now in the nursery’s dim glow Ben peers over the rail of the cradle and is greeted by the same tiny round face, currently flushed red with effort and two little fists striking out against the darkness as she fussed.

 

“Shh, I’m here.” He gathered the squalling infant into his arms and searched for a blanket in which to wrap her in. Ben could sense her in a way his own father never could. Instinctively he knew she wanted to be comforted, held close.  _Snuggled_.

 

Fumbling slightly in the darkness with his senses dulled by exhaustion he accidentally knocks into a small table placed in the center of the room, scattering the flowers Rey had picked the day before and a toy from his own infancy she’d apparently scavenged from the Falcon. In Ben’s arms Lana was still fussing loudly, but once he finds the blanket and wraps her in it snugly she begins to settle and coo softly. Ben just pads around the nursery, nestling her close to his chest and hopes his calm thoughts permeating through the force might lull her back to peaceful slumber.

 

His bare foot squishes something soft and he realizes it must be the toy he’d knocked to the floor earlier. Transferring the tiny bundle to one side, he used a small pull of the force to bring the fallen tooka doll into his free hand. Lana gurgles as he waves the doll over her head, following the movements of his hand with those big bright eyes of hers. Those very familiar eyes.

 

Ben tried not to dwell on these things, lest his emotions consume him- but Luke was right. Han Solo would always be with his son in the most basic way a father could be; nestled deep inside Ben’s genetics. Though it was all subject to change as she grew, Lana had been born with thick hair just a smidge lighter than her mother’s and bright intelligent eyes just beginning to settle on a hazel hue. Brown hair and hazel eyes of such familiar shades that Ben had a bittersweet feeling his father was haunting him in a way only _he_ could.

 

“Ben, could you bring her to me?” Rey’s voice from their bedroom startles him, though it was a warm and gentle thing.

 

“Yeah.” He responds in a low murmur as he makes his way back to their room, still slightly distracted by his weighty thoughts.

 

“It’s almost time for me to feed her,” Rey was shifting to sit up against the pillows. “And she’s up now anyways.”

 

Rey was trying to keep a somewhat routine nursing schedule, especially since their daughter’s appetite was as infamously ravenous as Leia once recounted his to be- back when she used to reminisce with him about such things. Rey’s milk supply had finally grown to meet the demand, and missing a feeding usually resulted in considerable discomfort and leaks that soaked through the fabric of whatever she was wearing. Whenever it happened he tried to brush his thoughts away from such things, but Rey’s newly engorged breasts were the subject of a few fantasies he’d let his mind wander to. Honestly, between the temple duties and their newborn they had little time for intimacy but he imagined they would eventually learn to balance everything out, as with all things concerning life and the force.

 

“Hello darling, are we having a bit of a rough night?” Rey spoke softly to her baby, gingerly taking the wrapped infant from her father’s arms.

 

Ben settled next to them on the bed as Rey pulled her loose top up and cradled the baby close to a full breast. Their tiny daughter latched on straight away, making sighing noises and small grunts as she nursed vigorously.

 

With Lana preoccupied, Rey leans into Ben’s expansive chest- letting her eyes fall closed for a moment. He knows how tired she is and how much work they need to do on the temple and the order tomorrow, but for now Rey is just blissfully happy. He wraps one arm around Rey and only then does he realize he’s still holding the toy in his other hand. That gift given from one foolish man to another, to celebrate Ben’s birth all those years ago.

 

Peace and contentment come rolling off Rey and their baby in waves, saturating the force in a tranquility that begins to numb his senses. He tries to fight it, not wanting to miss a moment together with his family, but he just can’t. Exhaustion wins out as he begins to drift off but it’s the most contented blissful type of exhaustion he’d ever known.

 

For first time in almost 30 years Ben Solo falls asleep with a hand around Lando’s tooka doll, surrounded by family.

 


End file.
